Make You Mine
by kitsune-bot
Summary: Sesshoumaru begins having illicit dreams about a certain miko. In attempt to rectify this, he decides to travel with Kagome and friends to watch her shortcomings first hand. But what will he do when he isn’t repulsed by her? Songfic KagSess
1. Visions in the Night

Author's Note: Does anyone read these? I heard the song "Make You Mine" by Heather Nova (check her out, yo) and knew it was meant for Kagome/Sesshoumaru. Despite the fact this is a songfic, it is NOT a one-shot. You can expect more! Please (please? please!) review if you like it (or even if you don't). Hope you enjoy!

_Make You Mine_

by Kitsune-Bot

_You're the one I think about time after time_

_You're the one that comes to me, visions in the night_

Sesshoumaru watched the girl secretly through a half-lidded gaze that succeeded in hiding his curiosity behind a look of sheer boredom and slight annoyance. She was conversing animatedly with the exterminator, waving her arms about as she made a particularly significant point, and smiling brightly. While traveling with the small ragtag group he had learned that this was typical behavior for the females: Kagome would babble for hours over nothing in particular while the taijya listened and added her own more concise opinions at times when Kagome was catching her breath.

He wasn't actually interested in the women's conversation (which was a passionate rant about Inuyasha's interference with Kagome's schooling) but in the girl herself. Sesshoumaru had been studying her intently since he first decided to travel with his brother's band of shard hunters under the pretense that he would assist in the destruction of Naraku. Although there was some validity in this reason his true intentions had always concerned the peculiar miko called Kagome.

When their paths had first crossed he had given her very little thought at all, she was merely a brash inappropriately dressed girl and a bit of a nuisance. However, as time passed and their encounters increased in both number and frequency he found himself intrigued by her outlandish ways and unpredictable behavior. She compensated for her miserable battle skills with sheer nerve and reckless bravery, which both aggravated and amused him. It was on the trail rather than the battlefield where she proved the most complex and confusing. Her adoption of a youkai kit, unwavering loyalty, and pure heart made her unlike the majority of her kind. Furthermore, the mystery surrounding her origins and intelligence (no matter how buried beneath nativity it may have been) piqued the taiyoukai's interest. He found himself contemplating her often, which hadn't really concerned him until his mind found itself more inappropriate endeavors involving the girl. It was about this time the dreams had started.

His dreams had been almost innocent in the beginning: she would be with him smiling sweetly and assuring him that everything was fine. However, he knew things were far from fine when his fantasies shifted from intimate meetings to passionate encounters. Sesshoumaru began to avoid sleeping in an attempt to hide from his nightly visions of carnal gratification. There were fantasies when he would find her alone and take her forcefully and brutally and yet other dreams in which she would come to him in the night and whisper sweet words of passion as they moved together in the moonlight. There were times in which she hated him and times in which she loved him; dreams in which he dominated and dreams in which he submitted yet they all ended the same: with him waking hot, bothered, and frustrated.

When he could no longer take the frustration of waking alone and unfulfilled, with fresh images of a human woman writhing in passion beneath him, he decided that he had to cease the dreams at all costs. It seemed almost logical for him to travel with the girl, to immerse himself in her humanity and the shortcomings that implied. He told himself that constant contact with her would prove beyond all doubt that she was unworthy of his attentions, imagined or otherwise, and the dreams would certainly end when he was reminded of how pathetic she truly was. Sesshoumaru never even considered what would happen if he wasn't repulsed by her.

_I want to complicate your feelings_

_I want to heat you up inside_

Sesshoumaru was startled from his thoughts when Kagome unexpectedly glanced over her shoulder at the impassive demon lord, a deep knowing look in her eyes, as if she could read his dark desires. He felt almost trapped beneath her warm gaze, his heart thundering in his chest like he was some prey animal caught in the glare of a hungry predator. The moment passed as she smiled softly at him and turned to face the road ahead.

'What did she mean by that?' he wondered hotly, disturbed by the effect her gesture caused within him. He knew that she was not employing some sort of magic, as he had carefully watched for a sign of such trickery early in his travels with her, yet she still managed freeze his mind and send his heart racing with a simple look.

Before he could further dissect the unpleasantries that plagued him, his pondering was interrupted by the monk who suggested they make camp before it was too dark for the humans to travel. Inuyasha protested, although it was half-hearted and more out of habit than real annoyance, until Kagome threatened to subdue him. Sesshoumaru almost regretted his brother's easy compliance, as watching the hanyou be made a fool made travel with him slightly less trying, but agreed that it would be wise to set camp soon. As he watched his half-brother stalk off into the underbrush grumbling about weak humans and firewood he noted nervousness and unease in the hanyou's demeanor. He wanted to pass it off as Inuyasha's typical brash behavior, but knew better when he felt the familiar aura of the girl beside him and sensed her dejection.

"He's going to see Kikyou," she whispered so that only the youkai lord beside her could hear.

Sesshoumaru cast her a side-long look and then followed her impassive gaze into the forest where his brother had just disappeared. He felt his hackles rise as her despair swelled and washed over his senses like a wave cresting upon the unsuspecting sands. For a fleeting moment he entertained thoughts of reaching out to console her only to realize she would not allow him and he would not know how. All he could do was watch as she turned away from him and walked back to her comrades, all traces of her dark feelings erased from her smiling continence.

Sesshoumaru almost growled in frustration. What was this creature that both captivated and confounded him with her serenity? Who was she to bare her soul to him as though she trusted him? As Sesshoumaru watched Kagome settle in front of the fire with her kit wriggling in her lap a strange feeling began to take root. This desire was peculiar and dangerous in its newness and only as he allowed himself to dwell in it did he realize its nature. He wanted to confuse and complicate her the way she had him. He needed her to burn with the same foreign passion that plagued his dreams.

_I wanna make you mine_

Kagome lovingly ran her fingers through the kitsune's unruly bangs as he fought in vain against the sleep that threatened to claim him. Her conversation with the taijya was interrupted by an angry cry of "Hentai!" and the familiar sound of the monk being beaten into submission. Kagome took this opportunity to tuck the sleepy kit into her strange bedroll. She told the bickering couple she was going for a walk to "clear her head" and gathered her weapon to her side. The moment the young woman disappeared into the foliage the exterminator and monk began to express their concerns for their friend in hushed tones. Uninterested in their theories and worries, Sesshoumaru silently made his way out of the camp and followed the calming scent of the girl into the forest.

Once outside the glow of the camp and the presence of the humans Sesshoumaru felt more at ease. The forest around him was silent, as though its inhabitants were aware of his presence among them and were deathly afraid of attracting his attention. Sesshoumaru knew that his power instilled fear and that fear in turn inspired respect, but the silence only served as a reminder of the loneliness that power wrought. Even his current traveling companions treated him with cautious respect, their fear evident, the only exception being _her._

He had stumbled across her lying in the middle of a clearing, limbs and ebony locks splayed about her lithe form. Sesshoumaru's breath caught in his throat as he watched the gentle rise and fall of her breast and the flutter of dark lashes against porcelain skin. Her delicate frame was illuminated in the moonlight, creating an all too real and all too familiar scene. 'A dream,' he mused as unbidden images of Kagome writhing in passion flooded his mind. Sesshoumaru forced the visions from his mind and growled in warning to his baser instincts.

The unexpected snarl broke whatever reverie the girl had lost herself in. Kagome gasped and bolted upright, eyes wide and searching for the predator that invaded her sanctuary. He could hear her wild heartbeat and the scent of her fear was almost palpable. Cerulean crashed with amber as her eyes found his. "Sesshoumaru," she breathed, her voice heavy and dark. Sesshoumaru distantly noted how pleasant his name sounded on her lips as his body heated and stiffened in anticipation. The moment was broken when she dropped her gaze from his in a subtle gesture of submission and visibly relaxed.

"You should not wander off alone," he warned gruffly, excusing his presence under the guise of protection.

She smiled coquettishly and glanced up at him from under hooded lashes. "I'm not alone; I have you." This strangely possessive statement pleased his dark instincts and he found himself taking a step toward her.

"Go back to camp," he commanded, desperately wanting to end this encounter and quell the heat that coursed through his body.

Unfortunately, Kagome was not one to follow orders. "If Inuyasha is off visiting Kikiyo why can't I enjoy your company?" She patted the ground next to her in invitation and looked up at him expectantly.

He studied her face closely, trying to understand her motives and whether she intended the subtle innuendo hidden in her words. When all he could find was honesty in her eyes he settled on the cool grass next to her. They were both silent for a long while, something Sesshoumaru thought was impossible for Kagome, content to simply enjoy the other's company and relax after a long day of travel. Unfortunately, Sesshoumaru's thoughts would not settle and compose themselves like his body and he struggled with wayward questions and desires only the girl could answer. In a moment of confusion and desperation Sesshoumaru finally broke the companionable silence. "Why?"

His voice seemed broken and harsh and the question was heavy and almost tangible in its implications. _Why are you here? Why do you put yourself through this madness? Why him? Why you_? He instantly regretted his question as he watched her curl in upon herself, her knees lifted to her chest, her chin resting upon them, and arms wrapped protectively around her form. She was quite and somber for a long time, seemingly deep in thought and she mulled over the unspoken questions he lay before her. Sesshoumaru began to think she would not answer when her soft voice finally broke the silence defiantly.

"Duty," she said and then a little less certainly, "and love." Kagome turned her head to fully meet his gaze and in her depths he saw the familiar weight of responsibility that he sometimes caught in his own reflection. "Duty and love," she repeated and smiled softly. Her answer weighed heavy in his mind and felt the unfamiliar tug of respect and affection in his heart.

Silence overtook them and this time his mind was content. She didn't try to engage him in any further conversation and he didn't try to provoke her again. When she fell asleep in the late hours of the night he was unashamed to watch over her and carry her back to camp.


	2. New Morning

Author's Note: As it turns out, I'm not dead! I won't go on and on about how sorry I am that this is late. Life happens and consequently fics are put on hold. Combined with the fact that these two never seem to want to sit down with me for more than two seconds at a time and you have a very long wait. I am truly sorry for those of you who wrote me such nice encouraging reviews. Unfortunately, real life comes first (along with a brief love affair with Hook/Wendy that was very distracting).

I hope this chapter was worth the wait and I hope you continue to stick with me through this! I really appreciate everyone who has taken the time to review. ALSO!! I AM LOOKING FOR A BETA! PLEASE PM ME TO INQUIRE!

Make You Mine

by

Kitsune-bot

_I'll be your sun coming up_

_I'll be your dog days_

Sesshoumaru could hear the quickening of her heartbeat and shallow breathing long before she opened her eyes and groaned in exhaustion. He watched with some amusement as she twisted onto her stomach and covered her head with her pillow as though it could shield her from the morning sun. Kagome stayed like this for a few moments before abandoning all hope of recapturing slumber. "What are you looking at, Sesshoumaru?" her voice was muffled by her thick bedding and temporary hiding place.

Slightly affronted by the disrespectful tone of her voice he scowled, which was less of a scowl and more a narrowing of the eyes. As if she could feel his ire Kagome peeked out from under her pillowed sanctuary with an apologetic smile. "I'm sorry," she said, ducking her head sheepishly, "I'm such a grouch in the mornings. Please forgive me for being so rude, Sesshoumaru-sama."

Punishing her for impudence seemed a touch extreme, given her quick and humble apology, and he was surprised to find the thought of harming her in any way distasteful. When had this happened? He narrowed his eyes in consternation. Not all that long ago he had taken several attempts on her life for no other reason than she was an annoyance but now he was loath to even chastise her for speaking to him with such flippancy. He glared down at her in a meager attempt to re-establish some sense of normalcy between them but when her reaction was to giggle he settled on a noncommittal "Hmm" before stubbornly looking away. The soft peels of her laughter washed over him like the trickle of a brook into a pond and its warmth filled something in him he hadn't yet realized was empty and yearning.

When her amused chuckles gave way to companionable silence he found he missed the intangible proof of her happiness, no matter how unexpected and unfounded the sound was. "Has this Sesshoumaru done something to amuse you so?" he asked, finally finding the courage to meet her gaze again. She was still smiling softly and her bright wide eyes were filled with mirth.

"All you have to do is be yourself, Sesshoumaru," came her ominous reply and his eyes widened slightly when a strange torrent of emotions erupted within him.

He leaned toward her, eyes narrowed suspiciously at this absurd statement. "And that is enough to bring you such joy?" He was bewildered.

This time she laughed outright, a full throaty sound that caused the fluttering of his heart to increase ten-fold. She sat up and patted his knee awkwardly. "It's more than enough." She smiled again and the weight of having her joy directed at him, and only him, left him breathless. "Well, I suppose I should get ready for another day of shard hunting," a little of the light went out her eyes and she sighed.

Kagome swiftly threw off her bedding and he was very suddenly met with the delicious sight of her long toned legs as she stood. He knew he should look away to preserve her modesty, but it was impossible when she began to stretch languidly, every one of her luscious curves on display. Sesshoumaru had thought it insurmountable for anything to be more inappropriate than the strange kimono she called a "uniform" but her sleeping attire far surpassed the hideous green and white ensemble, leaving only the bare essentials to the imagination. These items were a "tank top" and "shorts" but he felt that this was a extremely generous description for the scandalous form-fitting scraps she now wore. Every muscle was highlighted by her taunt clothing as she reached toward the sky, fingers splayed with tension and her head thrust back to reveal the delicate arch of her neck and the supple valley of her breasts.

"Geez, Kagome, quit putting on a show for that bastard and get your ass in gear!" Kagome's back went rigid and she blushed a violent shade of red that from all the way from her hairline to the beautiful swell of her chest. Sesshoumaru's low menacing growl was drowned out by her furious command: "SIT!"

There was a satisfying "crunch" as his obtuse sibling was slammed face-first into a pile of firewood left over from the previous evening. "Sit! Sit! Sit!" she huffed angrily and stomped her foot, "SIT!" Grabbing her pack with both hands she hefted it over one shoulder and stormed passed the prostrate hanyou. "I can't believe you, Inuyasha! I just . . . ugh!" Words failed her and outraged mumbling followed her out of the clearing.

"That was uncalled for, Inuyasha," the monk admonished, studying his friend with unsympathetic eyes.

"Really, Inuyasha, very uncouth," the kitsune nodded sagely as though he was an expert on such matters, which, given how often the his brother incurred the girl's wrath, Sesshoumaru suspected he was.

"Pfft," the hanyou in question lifted his head from the pile of twigs he was currently eating, "Well, if that pervert wasn't undressing her with his eyes!" He glared at the demon lord whose only reaction was the level a bland disinterested look at his sibling. Inwardly he secretly seethed, though he was unsure if it was due to Inuyasha's brash words toward the girl and her subsequent embarrassment or because he had been caught. It wouldn't do for his brother to become suspicious of his intentions.

"It seems to me there is very little to undress," came his cold reply just in time to be overheard by the miko as she stumbled out of the dense trees behind him.

"Ooo, you," her blush and glare were back at full force, "you're just lucky you don't have subjugation beads!" She was now in her more familiar and slightly less provocative school uniform and her yellow pack was slung precariously over her thin shoulders. "Let's get going," she still sounded furious but under her ire he detected a note of another emotion he couldn't place until her eyes briefly flickered to his before she dropped her gaze. 'I've hurt her,' he realized with no small amount of surprise.

_I'll be your new morning_

As soon as this thought occurred to him the festering seed of guilt took root in his gut and continued to spread its spores throughout the day's travels. A demon of his caliber had absolutely no reason to feel any sort of remorse for his actions, he reasoned, especially given the scandalous attire the miko chose to parade around in. She was practically begging to be mocked for her outlandish ways! However, no matter how many times he poured over this logic he felt the bitter stab of guilt when even the slayer's varied attempts at rousing Kagome from her unnaturally recalcitrant mood yielded no results. By the time the band of shard hunters had settled down for the evening he had come to a humbling conclusion.

He approached her carefully, pointedly ignoring his brother's low warning growl and the slayer's accusing glare as he made his way to her side. She was stooped low over her ridiculous pack and mumbling incoherently to the items inside as she sorted through the provisions. At first, he thought perhaps she was giving him the silent-treatment, an unlikely punishment considering the source, but when he shifted slightly she swiftly rounded on him in surprise and looked up at him with wide uneasy eyes. The pain that lingered in her expressive gaze sent another sharp stab of guilt through him and he felt resolved to follow through with his decision.

"Kagome," he tasted each syllable as her name rolled off his tongue, "this Sesshoumaru wishes to speak with you in private." Her wary look transformed into outright awe, lips parted slightly.

Inuyasha was immediately on his feet. "Like hell, you bast-"

"Inuyasha!" The miko swiftly cut him off, her glare promising a thorough round of sittings if he so much as thought about finishing his rant. With a deeply resigned "keh" the hanyou folded his arms into the billowing sleeves of his haori and sat down again in a huff.

"Fine, but if he makes you cry don't expect any sympathy from me!"

Sesshoumaru was surprised when Kagome failed to wilt under his brother's rude treatment as she was wont to do. Instead, she lifted her chin proudly and leveled him with a cold look that would have made the cruelest of demons cower. "I am a big girl, Inuyahsa. I can take care of myself." Her emphasis on the second statement left no misunderstandings about the subtle message in the carefully chosen words and the hanyou flattened his ears against his head dejectedly.

She turned her attention back to the demon lord before her but the hard light still lit her eyes and inwardly he winced to watch the willful caging of such a free spirit. The girl in Kagome was rapidly transforming into a young woman and no one could miss the cruel scars maturity had left in her in unflinching gaze. On some baser level he realized this was precisely what he was shielding Rin from but because he did not feel the same way about the miko as he did his ward he felt no similar inclination to protect her from the woman she must become. 'Become for what?' his traitorous mind whispered but he was able to ignore the passing fancy as Kagome slowly rose from her crouched position, chin still lifted regally as she regarded him.

He nodded sharply and turned away from the incredulous looks of their traveling companions, trusting the miko would follow. His instincts were proven correct when, after a reassurance they would return soon and Inuyasha stop pouting, he heard her quick sure-footed steps at his heels. Not wishing the humans or, god-forbid, the hanyou to bear witness to the upcoming confrontation he led her far from the warmth of camp until the only light that lit their way was that of the cold moon above. The further they moved from the safety of the fire the closer Kagome walked to his person until he could practically feel the warmth of her body at his back. When he knew they had moved sufficiently far enough away to avoid being overheard by any overly-curious bystanders he suddenly rounded on her. Kagome's steps, which had been previously graceful and effortless, faltered at his unexpected stop and she stumbled headlong into his chest. Without considering the implications or whether it was beneath him, Sesshoumaru reached out to stabilize the poor girl.

_Kiss you babe_

"Oh," her hands were flat against his armor but he swore he could feel their burning heat against his chest and he almost had to physically shake his head to rid himself of the thought. It was rather difficult, however, with the moon reflecting off her pale features and pooling in her wide trusting eyes. "Um, thank you," she breathed, but made no effort to move away from him. Layers upon layers of dreams imposed themselves over the scene until he could scarcely see her face through what could be and what was. When his hand at her shoulder tightened slightly she suddenly seemed to remember herself and she swiftly stepped back, one hand moving to cover the spot his claws had occupied only a moment before in an unconscious gesture. "What did you want to talk to me about, Lord Sesshoumaru?"

He silently regarded her for a long moment, satisfied when she began to fidget nervously, rubbing her shoulder and eyes darting around the small clearing. Finally, he broke the uncomfortable stillness, his voice cutting through the thick tension like a blade. "This Sesshoumaru wishes to apologize for his behavior this morning. Such comments were uncalled for and certainly not meant to offend you so," he hesitated, "the hanyou . . . provoked me." There, he had said it. Now, what would she do with such a rare gift?

Kagome stood stock still, eyes wide and dark, looking at him as though he had grown a second head - or arm. "Oh," here she laughed humorously, "He certainly has that effect on people. Thank you Sesshoumaru," she spoke quietly, as though afraid of shattering this precious moment, "I - I certainly didn't expect an apology from you."

"And yet I have given you one," he countered easily, perturbed she thought he might be so uncouth, though it wasn't as if he had given her any other impression of him in the past.

"Inuyasha wouldn't have apologized," she seemed to be thinking aloud, working through some internal debate that stretched far beyond the conversation at hand.

"I am not Inuyasha," his voice was like ice.

She looked at him then, really looked at him, as though truly seeing him for the first time. Her hand on her shoulder stilled and then dropped to her side as she took one brave step toward him, eyes never leaving his face. "No," her heady scent washed over him, "no, you're not Inuyasha at all." She tilted her head curiously. "Thank you for your apology, Sesshoumaru. I gratefully accept. Though, to be fair, I realize my clothing isn't what one would normally deem 'appropriate'."

Before he could stifle his traitorous mouth it betrayed his thoughts. "I was not complaining."

Her features paled in shock before softening into a mysterious smile that lit up her eyes and gave her the air of one who has just learned a very valuable secret. She took another step toward him until her breast was nearly brushing his armor and he had to fight himself not to retreat. "May I ask you something personal, Sesshoumaru?" She was all innocent curiosity but he knew women well enough to know the innate dangers of such questions.

"Yes, but I do not promise to answer." He inclined his head to look down his nose at her but she failed to be properly intimidated.

"Why are you really traveling with us?"

He suddenly felt cornered under her gaze, wise beyond her years, and nearly pushed her from him in defense, but the look in her eyes stopped him. He suddenly realized the importance of this moment above all others, as though all of their interactions - from her defiance at his father's grave to her sensual morning stretch - had led up to this point and all he had to do was tell the truth. She was offering him his dreams, if only he would have the courage to confess to his desires. Without stopping to remind himself this was decidedly not a dream and his actions would have irreparable consequences for the both of them he found himself pouring the truth into her.

The kiss was not gentle yet she did not yield under his harsh lips and teeth. Rather, she fought back in her own way, fingers burying themselves in his long hair to pull him closer and force the confession from his mouth. He nipped at her bottom lip and was rewarded by a soft moan that was nearly his undoing as he wrapped his hand around the base of her skull and let the thick silk of her hair wash over his fingers and wrist. With his new grip he was able to tilt her head slightly to allow his tongue access to the warm recesses of her mouth, plundering her heat greedily. He let his tongue play cruelly against hers and traced its tip along her teeth, vaguely amused by their dullness. When he retreated her tongue followed and snaked into his mouth and sent a dark thrill of desire hammering through his body. She moaned again, lower and huskier than before, and the sound was so much sweeter than any dream had ever made it out to be. Suddenly, through the haze of lust that had clouded his mind he realized the path their desire was taking and had to break away from her sweet lips.

For a long time, the only sound that broke the stillness was that of their harsh labored breathing as each fought to regain control of their senses. Their hands remained where they were, as though to remind the other that the previous moment had truly transpired and the proof was in the punishing grip they had on each other. Sesshoumaru allowed his claws to relax their hold on her hair as his breaths finally leveled out and the reality of the situation set in. He was surprised when rather than feeling horrified by what had just transpired nothing but a profound sense of contentment washed over him. He pulled back slightly to access the damage done to the girl.

Kagome looked dazed, eyes darkened by desire, and her usually soft lips swollen and flushed from his attentions. She wasn't crying or screaming for Inuyasha or trying in general to escape him, indeed, her fingers were still absentmindedly playing with his hair, and he considered all of this a good sign. When she finally seemed to come back to herself she looked up at him as though she was startled that he was still there. A wide sly grin broke her features and when she spoke her voice was filled with happiness tinged by equal parts want and confusion, "I think I understand," she whispered reverently, "but I can promise it won't be easy." She suddenly averted her eyes, as though embarrassment had finally caught up to her, but her cheeks remained deathly pale in the cold moonlight and he realized she turned away from fear that he would reject her given her somber prediction.

Instead he watched in morbid fascination, a stranger to his own actions, as he lifted his one good hand to her cheek and slowly pressed the rough calloused palm to the gentle curve of her jaw. He knew his mind and body betrayed him long ago, but to play willing participant to the peculiar desire he held for the miko left him feeling powerful in some surreal sense. It was as if this single act of rebellion against years of strict adherence to demon protocol and prejudice had freed him from years of aloof monotony. He had been waiting to come to life for so long he had forgotten he was dead. Or perhaps he had been dead for so long he had forgotten he had ever been alive to begin with.

"No," he spoke deliberately, more so than usual, "no, it will not be easy, but that will not stop me." Kagome seemed surprised and confused by his words and so he clarified for her, "This Sesshoumaru always gets what he wants."

She seemed pleased by his answer and the weight of her arms hanging uselessly across his shoulders was oddly comforting. "This Kagome doesn't." The miko seemed to be teasing but there was a steel edge to her words that spoke of bitter regret.

"Perhaps it is time she did." Without another word he swooped down and took what he desired most while giving her exactly what she wanted.

Alright folks, you know the drill! Read and review! Seriously, college is a tough place and every little review brightens my day.


End file.
